


Whoops

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky spills her heart to the wrong person, or is it the right person after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty ambiguous in both setting and in whether or not it will be continued.
> 
> For now it will be marked as a one shot until I decide.

Coming to the bar tonight had been the worst idea ever, Becky thought to herself as she sipped at her glass of god only knows what concoction. Carmella had appeared with it, instructed her to drink up and then bounced off towards the dance floor with Alexa when Becky had refused to join her.

Zack wandered over to her table and sat down for a moment, taking a break from his own tour of the club.

“How come you’re not up with the girls?”

“Not in the mood for dancing...can’t be light of foot when you’re heavy of heart…”

“Maybe we should get you water instead, sounds like you’ve had enough already, hon.”

“No!” She clutched her glass to her chest. “I’ll be grand, water next, I promise...just need to drown this last feeling first.”

“I’m just gonna go get you that water now, and then when I come back you can tell me all about whatever’s bothering you, ok?”

He headed towards the bar, leaving Becky alone with her thoughts and her drink. She sipped at her glass, eyes scrunched tightly shut, holding back tears of drunken frustration as _he_ snuck into her thoughts.

A solid presence slid into the seat beside her, and without even opening her eyes, she flung herself onto the broad shoulder of the returning Zack, a torrent of words spilling from her mouth.

“I can’t do it any more Zack, I can’t be Dean’s friend. It’s too hard...he’s there and he looks so good, and he’s so nice...I mean like he’s _nice_ nice, not just nice to look at...and by nice I mean gorgeous. His arse, man alive! You’re a dude, but come on...it’s a nice arse...Why can’t he be a dick to go with it? It’s not fair, he’s perfection and I’m just that girl from work to him…”

“Uh...Bex?”

Zack’s voice wasn’t coming from where she expected. His chest wasn’t rumbling under her cheek. She peeled herself away and glanced around, spying the man himself stood next to the table, large glass of water in each hand. A sinking feeling washed over her as she followed the frantic nodding of his head, peeking up to see a pair of blue eyes looking back down at her, blue eyes she had spent at least an hour dreaming about that day already.

On instinct she buried herself in his chest, then bounced bolt upright, shuffling back in her seat as she remembered whose front she was trying to hide in and the reason for her embarrassment.

“Er...Dean...hi?”

Zack set down the glasses he still head and made his excuses, leaving Becky and Dean alone.

“So you like my ass?”

Becky groaned and tried to hide her face behind her hands, long fingers wrapping around her wrists to stop her.

“I’m so sorry, you weren’t supposed to hear any of that.”

“I figured, but I’m glad I did. You’re more than just one of the girls from work to me. I like you, Becky. I like you a lot.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow when we’re both feeling a little more with it though. How about I call for you in the morning and we go get some breakfast.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

He grinned at her, dimples appearing in his cheeks. 

“It’s a date. I’ll be sure to wear my _really_ good ass pants.”


End file.
